legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 9
Rook Blonko: Get out, you fiends...or we'll give you another fallback nightmare of your miserable lives! Yumiko Takagi: We'll show you all a real nightmare of your lives instead! Kiara: You'll never taunt us again! Gex: Lave all this nonsense behind and don't come back! XIgbar: Nothing can happen to us! Wrath: Oh yeah? Take a look at yourselves with lots of nightmares in you mindless brains! (The walls of the room and the flames suddenly become a row of judges, all dressed in red robes. The gang is terrified.) Acolytes: Watch yourself Don't fall off from the shelf Delia York: You must be the new boys in town Max: What's that sound? Is someone moving 'round? Odin: Sit down for a spell You don't look so well Slender Man: Wait a minute! I feel great! You just leave yourself to fate You might as well just hang around Acolytes: It's too late We've got to operate Odin: Just try to relax It's a house of wax! Acolytes: Oh IIIIIIIIIIII remember Frankenstein Shivers up my spine Whoa-oooooooooh Xigbar: I'm for getting out of here Acolytes: No need to shout, my dear No-oooooooooh Who will go To the cellar down below? Trouble is a-bubblin' in the brew And while you're down there, Mr. Vincent Price Will give you good advice Odin: He'll know what to do You just tell him "Boo!" Acolytes: He will put the voodoo In the stew I'm telling you! It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show (Together, they race back through the caves dodging walls and falling debris. Max grabs Sokka's head and covers his eyes.) Sokka: Guys, this is no time to panic! (He pulls Max off his head and sees King Sombra, Slender Man, and Arakune grew huge.) Dinobot: Start panicking. Vexx: This is weird! Sam: It's much worse than I feared Lansdarick: I'll close my eyes and make it disappear All: This is strange! Shingen Kishitani: It ain't home on the range Acolytes: You just tell St. Pete That you got cold feet Mockingjay Crusaders: There goes the sun; here comes the night Somebody turn on the li-iiiiiiight Somebody tell me that fate has been kind Acolytes: You can't go out! You are out of your mind! It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show It's like a movie It's a 'B' movie show (variously) Aaaa-aaaa-aaaa-aaaah... (x3) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! (On the surface, the cave roars one final time, then sinks back into the sand. The villains cheered.) Hanzō Urushihara: Let's hear it for Overlord! The bravest of as all! King Sombra: You're King of the Mountain! (The villains stopped cheering.) Odin: Let's get back to our mother and report. (Few days later. The Hydra army comes to a stop by a marsh. Two Chinese soldiers are dragged out of a tree and thrown before a red faced figure.) Hydra Troop: Imperial Scouts. (Red faced figure walked towards them.) Soldier #1: Red Skull! Red Skull: Nice work, gentlemen. You've found the Hun army. (Laughter) Soldier #2: The Autobots will stop you. Red Skull: Stop me?! He invited me. (grabs a solder by a throat.) By building his wall, he challenged my strength. Well, I'm here to play his game. (dropped him.) Go! Tell your Autobots to send their strongest armies. I'm ready. (The two soldiers scurry off, one after the other.) Red Skull: How many men does it take to deliver a message? Hyra archer: One. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:TheBrideKing Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts Category:The Lovelace/Miracle Elite Storyline Category:The F.F.F.F.F. Fellowship Storyline